


He Shall Be Found.

by HannahSomeRandom7



Series: Brotherhood of Steel. [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bunker, Maxson - Freeform, Paladin, Sole - Freeform, Survivor - Freeform, danse - Freeform, papers, talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahSomeRandom7/pseuds/HannahSomeRandom7





	

Alexia sat up as she heard Danse moving items in the shack, she saw him rummaging through the papers across the floor, he was reading each word on the pages he picked up.  
Danse looked back at her and smiled, Alexia said looking puzzled.  
"What the hell are you doing Danse? That shit is worthless now."  
Danse rummaged through the papers still, he looked at his now filthy hands covered in dust and dirt from the papers and the quite dirty floor underneath them, his hand struck a metal shard, he howled in pain, it felt like he cut himself deep.  
"What the hell is that damn thing there for!" Alexia looked at the piece of metal, she started pushing away the papers and Danse moved back, she found a bunker door, it looked pre-war, maybe an Enclave or Brotherhood bunker she thought.  
"Danse look at this!" Danse's eyes scanned the door carefully, it looked like it hadn't been used in at least a decade, he carefully pulled the door open, a horrid smell of rot came from the bunker, making himself and Alexia gag. Danse pulled his shirt over his nose, he said muffled. "There's rotting bodies down there, this place was used recently, but if they died down there, they were either poisoned or they were trapped." Alexia dry hurled violently. Danse tied a piece of cloth around his face, he could still smell the bodies.  
Danse climbed down the ladder with a light from his bag in his hand, he swore he felt something grabbing his leg. Danse's foot touched the floor, he could see in the dark from the flashlight, he saw six dead soldiers, two of which had barely used power armor on the other side of the room, he thought of how the bodies smelled like they've been here for about eight weeks maybe, they were definitely dead though.  
Danse heard his feet splashing in something wet, he looked on the floor, it was water from a busted pipe across to his left, he walked over the body, it was a woman, her eyes white as snow, her face looked as if she was screaming in pain, the only thing was it looked like someone slit her throat. Danse reached down slowly for her dog tags and pulled the, off her slippery grey tearing skin. Danse read the tags, her name tag read, Amajule, Zana. She barely looked like she'd have been over twenty.  
Danse put her tags in his pocket, he searched the next soldiers, the names were, Twilight, Jayson, Grayden, Frane, and Frances. Danse covered his face with his arms, these soldiers were all twenty or younger, he sniffed and whispered to the room of dead kids. "I'm sorry for all of you." Danse looked at the power-armor, he saw a piece of paper in the one suits helmet, the handwriting was from a woman obviously, it was curly and pretty, it said.

 

"You may be reading this fifteen years from now, but my name is Zana, Zana Danielle Amajule. I was sent out in a squad, my commanding officer, Elder Arthur Maxson, he sent us out in the year of 2287, the month is July, the day is Wednesday 13th. My squad mates, five of the only friends I have, tag I.D.s are T. G. F. J. F.  
My Elder sent us out on basically a suicide mission, we were to go out, scan a nearby ghoul infested power plant hat may have potential for greater weaponry, nuclear that is..  
Elder sent us out to clean the plant, my squad has been having hallucinations since the power plant, I'm the only one besides Jay who hasn't been having these episodes.  
My friend tried to cut himself, he said. 'The voices must be obeyed.' I was trying to keep him still, he cut me but not bad, the others have been sleeping, and bashing their heads into the walls, I've tried to contact my Elder, but he hasn't answered.  
If you're reading this please be someone involved with the Brotherhood, tell Maxson my mission was a failure, and if he gets this I'm long dead, I've been throwing up a lot, I think I'm getting the sickness too, I'm going to die down here, my last message, thank you." 

 

Danse crumbled the paper in his hand, he tried to climb into the armor, it was long corroded and destroyed, Zana perhaps tried to keep it from getting in someone else's hands. Danse climbed up the ladder, he slammed the door to the bunker, the smell was only on his shoes now. "Maxson sent a squad of damn kids here! To a nuclear plant, they died of radiation poisoning!" Danse punched the floor, his knuckles raw.  
Alexia's eyes were wide, she grasped his hand gently, she was his last knuckle was bleeding. "We should keep moving Danse." Danse pulled his hand away, he grabbed his bags, Alexia followed. Danse ripped open the door, Alexia felt unsafe, she followed him anyways. Danse felt the hot sun beating down on him, he was sweating heavily but barely noticed, he wiped his brow, Alexia walked up next to him, she asked quietly.  
"Are you okay?" Danse threw his arms up, he said. "No, the hell I'm not! Maxson is no where near the great man I thought he was, he's a fucking asshole!" Alexia's face went red, she'd never thought he'd talk that way, nor that way to Arthur. Alexia continued to walk silently. 

 

Danse saw a small sign ahead of him, it said in capital print.

"EASTERN COMMONWEALTH, WELCOMES YOU!" 

Danse felt slightly happy now, he felt farther away from Maxson than ever.  
Alexia walked up next to him, she saw him smiling slightly now, only there was no reason to smile now, they walked around a hill, to find a vertibird. And Maxson patient, a huge blade the size of his massive head in his hand, his lip cut and his eye brow gashed, he said. "I've been waiting for you two." Alexia stood deathly still next to Danse, there had been nearly three or four soldiers on either side of Arthur, Maxson said.  
"So we should talk." Alexia grasped Danse's hand, their hearts racing, it was all over, or was it.


End file.
